Tara Twist
by CrystalSphinx
Summary: Hermione, Harry and Ron are back at Hogwarts. Hermione is Head Girl, and the head boy is none other than Draco Malfoy. Will the object she finds change the lives of her, and her friends? Or will it just be a cool brooch that she pins her cloak together...
1. Grimmauld Place

**a/n**: This is my first fanfic so go easy on me I would appreciate any criticism you are willing to give me. And, I am acting as though the 6th year of Harry Potter does not exist; they skip right from the fifth year to the seventh.

**Disclaimer**: I don't own anything...

**Summary**: Hermione, Harry and Ron are back at Hogwarts but, there are a few changes. For one Hermione is Head Girl, and does not live in the Gryffindor House anymore. She lives in a house that is just her's and the head boy's, who happens to be none other than Draco Malfoy. One day near the beginning of the semester Hermione finds something lying on the common room floor. Does this object have something to do with the way Draco has been acting? will it change the lives of who ever else finds it? or will it just be a cool brooch that Hermione hooks her cloak together with?

* * *

**Chapter One:**** Grimmauld Place**

"Hermione!" yelled Ms. Granger, "You must get up! The Weasley's will be here in an hour!"

Hermione groaned and rolled over in bed to look at her mother standing at the doorway of her light pink bedroom. It took her a minute to realize what her mother had said, but when she did…

"An hour! I thought you said you would wake me up so I would have at least two!" Hermione complained to her mother.

"I tried, but you wouldn't wake up." Ms. Granger said with an air in her voice, she turned and left Hermione alone.

Hermione climbed out of bed and put her feet onto the cold hardwood floor. She shivered and started to get ready. In about twenty minutes Hermione was down stairs, showered, dressed and beginning to eat breakfast.

After she ate her scrambled eggs, toast and orange juice, Hermione headed back up-stairs to her bedroom to make sure she had everything packed. She pulled her trunk out of her closet and opened it. Inside she found her school books, her school robes, her wand, and a few other random objects that she would need. Along with her school supplies she also had some muggle clothes, her shampoos, and her various other skin care products and beauty supplies. After examining everything in the trunk, at least twice, she realized what she was missing. She hurried to her bed side table, found her spare quills, ink and parchment and carefully placed them into her trunk.

"Hermione!" her mother yelled again, "Did you pack the robes and socks that I washed last night?"

"Yeah, I grabbed those last night," she replied. She looked back at her trunk, finally decided that she had everything she needed, closed it, and went downstairs.

When she reached the bottom of the stairs, she heard a loud bump and a scream that she sounded like her mothers. She ran into the living room and saw just what she was hoping to find.

"Mr. Weasley! How are you?" Ms. Granger said

"Oh, I'm doing just fine, and yourself?" Mr. Weasley said as he took out a small brush and started brushing the soot from the fire place off of his badly chosen muggle clothes. A moment later there was another bump, and Ron Weasley had fallen out of the lit fireplace covered in soot, like his father. Ron was a tall gangly boy, who had bright red hair like his father. Mr. Weasley handed Ron the brush.

"Ron! Oh, I'm so happy to see you!" Hermione said as she half ran over to him to hug him and decided to shake his hand instead.

"Hey, Hermione!" he said blushing slightly and started to brush the soot off his own muggle clothing.

"Is anyone else coming?" Hermione wondered

"No, my mum is busy cleaning another room, and she wanted Ginny to stay behind and help her. Fred and George are busy with their store; it has become very popular in Diagon Ally." Ron said with a small smirk on his face. Ron knew Hermione disapproved of Fred and George's choice of dropping out of school and starting their own joke shop, but it is what they were always best at.

"Alright," said Hermione shrugging

"Mr. Granger!" Mr. Weasley said just as Mr. Granger walked into the room, "now, I have a question for you, how does the _VeleTition_ work?" Mr. Weasley always has questions for anyone who knows about muggles and since Mr. and Mrs. Granger are muggles they are his favorite people to talk to.

Everyone visited over a cup of tea, sitting in the living room of the Granger house, when Ron reminded his dad that they needed to be getting back.

"Ah, yes, I suppose we should get back. Hermione, do you have your trunk?

"Yes, it's up in my room" she replied. Hermione and Ron went up into her room and brought her trunk into the living room. They all said there good-byes and one by one Ron, Hermione and Mr. Weasley (with Hermione's trunk) stepped into the fireplace and disappeared.

Ron, Hermione and Mr. Weasley reappeared in a large kitchen. There was a giant hardwood table that could sit at least sixteen people comfortably, and at that table sat a man; he had greasy black hair, pale skin and black robes, which partially covered his face.

"Hello Severus." Mr. Weasley said in a dull and annoyed voice.

"Weasley." Professor Snap said in a brisk and somber voice.

"What are you doing here?"

"It is not much of your business to know what I am doing here, but if you must know I am waiting for Mundungus, I must speak with him.

"I don't believe he is supposed to be here until dinner," said Mr. Weasley, "that should be around six." Mr. Weasley walked out of the room.

"Hello Professor Snap" Hermione said and both Ron and Hermione followed Mr. Weasley out of the room.

Mr. Weasley magically brought Hermione's trunk up to Hermione's and Ginny's room. Hermione noticed the musty, cool, familiar smell of this room, where she had spent the last summer. She decided to check once more that there was nothing else that she was missing, when she realized she left a shirt she meant to bring at her house. She got her quill, ink and a small piece of parchment out of her trunk, sat down and wrote a letter to her parents about the shirt. Moments after she finished writing her letter Ginny came running into the room holding four letters.

"Hi Ginny," Hermione said.

"Hey, Hermione," said Ginny, "I've been waiting for you to come! Mum finally let me take a break from cleaning the room, or more like the attic, to come say hi."

"What do you have there?" Hermione asked as Ron walked into the room.

"Oh, it's our letters from school! We have Harry's too, he must be almost here!" said Ginny throwing Hermione and Ron their letters.

"Dad sent Tonks, Mad-Eye and Lupin to go get Harry, there flying here again." Said Ron

"Oh, he's coming today too?" Hermione said as she ripped open the letter.

"Yep"

The room was silent for a moment as they all read there letters.

_Dear Hermione Granger_, hers read,

_We are Proud to say that you are entering your seventh and final year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Inside you will see a list of any new books and other supplies you may need for your seventh year. Semester starts September First. The train will leave Kings Cross at 11:00am sharp. We look forward to seeing you then. _

_Minerva McGonagall (Deputy Headmistress)_

After reading her letter, Hermione gave a small scream.

"What's up?" Ron asked Hermione, but his question was answered before he even finished it. Hermione was holding a golden badge that had the Hogwarts crest and the letters HG over it.

"Hermione's Head Girl!" Ginny yelled

"What's going on?" asked Mrs. Weasley as she walked into the room. "Oh! Hermione, Head Girl!" Mrs. Weasley said as she gave her a big hug, "We are all so proud of you!" Just then they heard screaming from downstairs in the hallway ("Mudbloods! Traitors, Half-Bloods, Mutants!..."). "Oh, when will they ever learn!" Mrs. Weasley said, "They must stop making so much noise in that hall!" Mrs. Weasley hurried out of the room to go quite the portrait of Sirius Black's mother.

"That's cool, Head Girl." Ron said, "Who would have thought," He said teasingly. Hermione was top in every class and she is, as many people have told her, the brightest which of her age.

A moment later, they heard someone coming up the stairs; they all rushed out of the room to meet Harry Potter. Harry has messy black hair, he is a little shorter than Ron, and he has a lightening scar on his forehead.

"Hey, guys" Harry said solemnly, and he dragged his trunk and Hedwig's cage up the last couple of stairs.

"Here, I'll help you with that" Ron offered. Harry and Ron carried his trunk and Hedwig's cage to the foot of Harry's bed, the girls followed. Harry then laid on his bed, not speaking a word to anyone. Ron, Hermione and Ginny looked at each other, by the look on their faces; there worst fear had just come true.

* * *

**a/n**: so...what do you think?...love it?...like it?...hate it?...despise it?  



	2. Thunderbolt

**a/n**: thanx, for the reviews, I appreciate it. I have had a really busy week, so it took me a little while to get this next chapter typed. I'm sorry about the whole "snap" "snape" thing, I tried to be a little better with my spelling this time.

**Disclaimer**: No, I don't own any of this...

* * *

**Chapter Two:**** The Thunderbolt  
**

"Harry, here's your letter from school!" Ginny said, trying to sound normal. She threw the letter to him.

"Thanks." Harry said, he slowly ripped it open and read the letter, smiled weakly and tossed the letter aside. Hermione silently told Ron and Ginny to leave the room. Once they left Hermione went and sat next to Harry on his bed.

"Harry, I know you feel horrible about what happened last year, we all do, but you musn't blame yourself." Hermione said soothingly.

"I don't blame myself." Harry said simply.

"Well, if you just want someone to talk to, I'm here. Okay?"

"Yeah, thanks"

"Hermione! Harry!" they heard Mrs. Weasley yell, "Come down for dinner, it's almost ready!"

"C'mon, it looks like you could use some food." Hermione said.

"Yeah, I guess so." Harry replied and together they walked down stairs into the kitchen. They each took a seat Hermione next to Ron and Harry next to Hermione. There were few people there for dinner that night. Mr. and Mrs. Weasley sat next to each other, Ginny at the end, and Mundungus next to Mrs. Weasley. It looked as though Snape had had his word with Mundungus and left before dinner, which was perfectly fine. No one really liked Snape all too much anyway.

"Hermione, Ron was just telling me, your head girl! Congratulations! We all knew that you would be!" said Mr. Weasley

"Thank you" Hermione said blushing, as everyone else at the table congratulated her.

"Head Girl?" Harry said, "That's awesome, congratulations!" The sound of Harry's voice was only half-heartedly excited. It was obvious that his mind was in other places, no doubt he was still thinking about Sirius Black, as he probably had been all summer.

"Harry, are you feeling alright?" asked Mrs. Weasley, "You look a little pale. I think you should go straight to bed after dinner."

"Alright" Harry said. It seemed that he was not in the mood to argue.

About five minutes later Harry got up from the table and went up stairs. Hermione noticed that he had barely eaten anything, and decided to follow him. Before she went to his room, she stopped in her own room for a moment, to get something. When she entered Harry's room he was laying on his bed face down, she wasn't sure if he even knew she was there. Quietly she made her way to his bed, sat down and started to rub his back, he didn't jump, he just laid there. Finally after a minute or two, he turned to lie on his back.

"Thanks" he said

"No problem. You know, you really should eat something, you'll feel better if you do." Hermione said

"I'm not hungry."

"Well, I can't force you to eat." Hermione said, "but I brought you some chocolate, I thought you might appreciate some." She handed him a chocolate frog.

He looked at it for a moment and then opened it. Inside was a chocolate frog card, it was one with Albus Dumbledore. He showed a small smile as he thought of his first year at Hogwarts. Hermione started to get up to leave the room.

"Could you stay?" Harry asked her.

"Of course I will" she said and she sat back down.

After a few minutes of silence Hermione said, "You know how you're an only child, and I am too? Well, I was just thinking, do you wanna be my blood brother?"

"Yeah, I'd like that" Harry said taking a bit of his chocolate frog.

"So, from now on we are brother and sister," Hermione said. They both sat there in silence, until they heard foot steps come up the stairs.

"I should probably go to be."

"Yeah, alright" he said

"See ya, big bro" she added, they both smiled.

The next morning was hectic. Everyone was hurrying to get dressed and eat breakfast. There were various members from the order going in and out, including Mad-Eye, Lupin, Snape, and two wizards and a witch Harry had never seen before, all looking for a word with someone different. Harry, Ron and Ginny had all woken up late, witch made Mrs. Weasley both angry and even more stressed out.

Hermione on the other hand was up and ready to go when she came rushing into the boy's room yelling, "Harry, Ron, what are you two doing! We're going to Diagon Ally today! You should have been up ages ago!" At this Harry and Ron simply looked at each other, and then at Hermione.

"Do we _have_ to?" Ron said. Hermione chose to ignore this comment and walked out of the room.

Fifteen minutes later Ron and Harry made their way downstairs and were heading to the kitchen for breakfast, when they reached the kitchen there were at least seven other people in there, not counting Ginny, Mr. and Mrs. Weasley and Fred and George who were wearing their lime green dragon hide jackets, which showed the success of their shop.

"Hey Harry!" The twins both said.

"Hey" he replied.

"Look, we brought you and Ron some stuff from the store." Harry took the bag

"Thanks" but he knew better then to open, or eat any of it without expecting pandemonium so, he put the bag on the table and sat down to eat. Again, Hermione noticed, he barely ate anything, but he did seem to be in a slightly better mood this morning. Harry talked with the twins, who did most of the talking, while he ate. When he decided that what he had eaten was sufficient he headed back upstairs to get his money bag, and he put the bag of tricks on his bed side table. When he got back downstairs Mrs. Weasley was trying to get everyone together to head to Diagon Ally.

"Okay, okay, QUIET!" Mrs. Weasley shouted, "Now, we will go by flew powder, Harry, Hermione, have you used it before?

"Yes", the chorused.

"Good, now one by one we will go to Diagon Ally. Ron, you first."

"We'll disapparate, if you guys come into Weasley's Wizard Wheezes, we'll give you half off!" Said Fred

"But, we should be getting back; we left this new kid there managing the store by himself. See ya!" said George and there were two loud pops and they were both gone.

One by one the rest of them threw some powder into the fireplace stepped in, shouted "Diagon Ally" and disappeared.

They all found themselves standing in the Leaky Cauldron. Slowly each one brushed off there clothes.

"C'mon" Mrs. Weasley said, "better hurry up or we will have very little time to spend here!"

Finally once everyone finished brushing themselves off, they all headed into the back of the Leaky Cauldron. Ron tapped three bricks with his wand and they moved aside to create a doorway into Diagon Ally. Every where there were witches and wizards, stores with flying brooms, wands, and unicorn tails. They all made their way up the street to a large white building called, Gringotts, the wizarding bank. They all went inside. Harry and Hermione had one goblin take them to their vaults while another took the Weasley's to theirs. All of them met up outside Gringotts about fifteen minutes later.

"How about we all meet at Flourish and Blott's in two hours? There we can buy your school books." Mrs. Weasley said. Everyone nodded their heads, or said, "Okay" and went off into separate directions. Ron, Hermione and Harry walked down the street trying to decide where they wanted to go first.

"Oh! I need to stop at the post office for a moment." Hermione said. Harry and Ron looked at her questioningly. "I have a letter for my mum, and I want to mail it before I forget…I would have used Hedwig, but I forgot about her last night." Ron shrugged.

"Okay, but you can use Hedwig when we get back if you want to." Harry offered.

"I'll just go to the post office." And Hermione turned to walk into the post office. It was filled with owls of all different colors, shapes and sizes, each one labeled for how it was to be used. Some were just for local deliveries only and others for very long journeys. Hermione walked up to the counter, gave the letter and some coins to the Witch standing behind it, and headed back out side where Ron and Harry waited.

Harry and Ron both started walking toward Quality Quidditch Supplies, and Hermione caught up with them.

"Where are you two headed?" Hermione asked

"Where do you think?" said Ron

"Where is the first place we always go when we reach Diagon Ally?" Said Harry

"Oh, wow," Hermione said pointing up the street, "Look at the crowd standing out side the Quidditch store!" Harry and Ron both looked to where she was pointing and they both half-ran to the crowd.

"There must be a new broom out!" Ron said excitedly.

"Yeah, there must!" Harry agreed

Hermione soon caught up to them and tried to get a look into the window herself. She had never really liked flying, she didn't like heights too much either, but she was curious on what this new broom was. The Firebolt was the best broom out there, she couldn't think of what there could be to make a broom even better.

She finally got a look at the broom she saw what was grabbing everyone's attention. The handle was made out of bloodwood; the sign said it came from South America. They called it the Thunderbolt. It had a deep red wood that was light weight and durable. Harry and Ron were goggling at it along with the many other spectators. It is just as good as the Firebolt, no better or worse, the hand printed sign in the window said. Even Hermione was impressed by its sleek, red handle and its hand placed twigs, all shaped for perfect aero dynamics. The color was what captured her attention the most. The deep red was so beautiful, that she almost wanted the broom, even though she didn't fly.

"Let's go inside…" Hermione heard Ron telling Harry. Then she saw something pushing through the crowd, and then the door of the shop opened and closed again. Hermione just decided to stand out side and wait for them to come out. In the mean time she just stared at the shop window with the many other people.

About ten minutes later Ron and Harry found Hermione sitting on the ground near the shop.

"Wow, did you see the twigs on that broom! They were perfect!" Ron said

"Yeah, they could be even more perfect than the ones on the Firebolt!" said Harry.

"That broom was amazing!" Hermione said. Harry and Ron were taken aback.

"You were interested in the broom?" Ron said surprised.

"Didn't you see it! It was beautiful!"

"Wow, that thunderbolt really is a broom everyone will enjoy." Said Harry, he grinned, and Ron laughed, apparently Hermione was missing something.

"I don't think I want to know" Hermione told them.

They went to Florean Fortescue's ice cream parlor. There they talked about the Thunderbolt and ate their chocolate ice creams, with chipped nuts. Afterward they went into Weasley's Wizard Wheezes, where they said hi to Fred and George. They talked with Fred and George about the broom and looked around the store a bit. They left about half an hour later, Harry and Ron each with a bag of joke candies and other supplies they planed on using on Draco Malfoy, their worst enemy at Hogwarts.

They all stopped in the stationary shop to get some new parchment, quills and ink for the upcoming school year. While they were looking around, someone else chose to stop in. The one and only Draco Malfoy.

"Oh, look who it is, Potty and weasel." Malfoy said.

"Shut up ferret," Ron retorted, "get out of here."

"What? Sacred of me? Don't want me in the same shop as you? Sacred I will hex you?"

"Shut up Malfoy!" Hermione and Harry said together.

"I'm warning you!" Harry said.

"Ooooh, I'm so scared, Potter!" Harry started to fell the anger burn up inside him.

"No, Crabbe or Goyle here to save you now, Malfoy, I'd be careful if I were you!" Harry spat

"Who says I need them!"

"Draco!" said a stern voice. They all turned to see an unfamiliar man standing in the doorway. He was wearing black robes; he had pale skin, black eyes and dark brown hair. "Come on, we need to go to Borgin and Burkes"

Malfoy gave them a small snigger. "You better watch out Potter, I have more power than you think." Malfoy said and he followed the unknown man out of the store.

The trio waited for Malfoy to be well out of ear shot when they finally spoke again.

"Who was that?" Ron asked

"It sure wasn't Lucius Malfoy" Harry said.

"Well it's obviously someone like Lucius, if he's going into Borgin and Burkes and he's probably taking care of Malfoy while his Father's in Azkaban. But, that brings up this question: Where is Narcissa Malfoy?" Hermione said.

"Hermione, you think too much" Ron said.

They all purchased there new quills and parchment and headed toward Flourish and Blott's where they were to meet up with everyone else. Mr. and Mrs. Weasley were already there. Ginny showed up about five minutes later with Euan Abercrombie and Kirke Andrew, both in her year. They all bought their books and headed to the Leaky Cauldron for dinner and Fred and George showed up to have Dinner with them. It was a very pleasant day for Harry, and the thought of his god-father was driven out of his mind for the first time since that pervious year.

After dinner they all said their good-byes to Fred and George, and using floo powder made it safely back to the Grimmauld Place. Everyone was so tired by then they all went straight to bed.

They had a week before it was time to head back to school. They all had to help clean the attic with Mrs. Weasley and they found a place where they could play Quidditch, using muggle balls, where no muggle would see them. When Harry, Ron and Ginny went to play Quidditch, Hermione would sit in her room and read or write a letter to her parents, or Victor Krum. Two days before September first while the other three were out playing Quidditch, Hermione snuck into Ron and Harry's room. Out of curiosity Hermione picked up Harry's letter from Hogwarts and read it.

_Dear Harry Potter_,

_We are Proud to say that you are entering your seventh and final year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Inside you will see a list of any new books and other supplies you may need for your seventh year. Semester starts September First. The train will leave Kings Cross at 11:00am sharp. We look forward to seeing you then. _

_Minerva McGonagall (Deputy Headmistress)_

Along with the letter there was a badge. It was red and gold, the Gryffindor colors, with a broomstick and a snitch with a large C on it. Hermione gasped. Why had Harry not mentioned this to anyone?

Later that night Ron and Ginny were talking with Mrs. Weasley and Harry was sitting in his room.

Hermione went to his door and knocked.

"Come in," she heard the muffled voice of Harry say from inside. Hermione opened the door.

"Hey Har-," she paused. "Big Bro" he smiled.

"What's up little sis?" Hermione smiled.

"I was just sitting in my room, and thought I would come say hi." Hermione said, "Hey, who do you think will be the new head boy, and Gryffindor Quidditch captain?

"You know," Harry said, "the new Head Boy will be Anthony Goldstein, Ernie Macmillan or Draco Malfoy."

"Oh, I hope it's not Malfoy,"

"Yeah, I'll have detention every night for the entire year if he is." Harry said.

"So, what about the Quidditch captain, who's that gonna be?" Harry did not answer or even look at her. "Well, it's not going to be Ron, or Ginny, there on the team but I don't think they will be captain and Fred and George aren't there anymore. Did Angelina and Katie both leave last year too?"

"Yes." Harry said. He started to get a little too interested in his nails.

"Harry, why didn't you tell anyone? I know you are the Captain, if you're worried that you won't be any good, I promise you, you will do a wonderful job."

"It's not that I'm worried I'm not going to do well," said Harry, "It's just that Sirius said that I am a great seeker, just like my father was great."

"Oh, Harry, I know you miss Sirius, we all do, probably you most of all. But, you can't stop playing or thinking about Quidditch because he said that, you should be proud and play the game. You know, he wouldn't want you to stop playing Quidditch, he would want you to be the best Quidditch captain ever."

"I guess your right." Harry said.

Just then Ron came bursting into the room, went to his trunk, pulled something out and ran back downstairs. It didn't even seem that he realized Harry and Hermione were there at all.

* * *

**a/n**: What do you think? Should I keep writing it? 


	3. On the Hogwarts Express

**a/n**: I'm sorry for how long it takes me to get each chapter out but, I tend to like to read stories more than write them

** Disclaimer**: nope, I don't own a thing

* * *

**Chapter Three: On The Hogwarts Express**

"Ready, Harry?"

"Yeah" Harry replied.

"Alright then, let's go. Ron! We're leaving!" shouted Lupin.

Harry and Lupin walked out the front door, with his trunk dragging along behind them. They met Mad-Eye outside carrying Hedwig's and Pig's cages, and Ron closely followed with his own trunk. Mad-Eye put a charm on all the trunks to make them very light for the walk to Kings Cross. The four of them began their walk. Hermione and Ginny had already left with Mr. and Mrs. Granger about five minutes before. It was important for them to split up so no muggles would find them too odd. The walk to Kings Cross was silent between them.

They made it to Kings cross about ten minutes before the train was supposed to leave. Harry and Ron ran through the barrier between platforms 9 and 10. They emerged on the other side, staring at a sign that said "Hogwarts Express Platform 9 ¾" Harry and Ron quickly got onto the train, and found the compartment where Ginny had already placed her things. They ran back onto the platform.

"Mum!" Ron shouted to a worried looking Mrs. Weasley.

"Oh! Ron, Harry! There you are! I was afraid you were going to miss the train!" She gave both Ron and Harry a big hug.

"Alright, so you have everything? Your owls? Your robes? Your books?" Mrs. Weasley could have gone on but the train gave a two minute warning hoot. She gave both of them another hug, and sent them off to get on the train. From the train Ron, Harry and Ginny all waved bye to Mr. and Mrs. Weasley, Lupin and Mad-Eye. Finally, they were out of site of the platform and speeding through the country.

There was a noise outside the compartment, and the door opened. Standing there was a boy named Neville who was also in his seventh year.

"Hey, Neville" Harry said

"Harry, can I sit in this compartment with you? Everywhere else is full." Said Neville

" 'course you can." Ron Said. Neville pulled his trunk into the compartment and sat down.

"How are you" Ginny asked Neville

"I'm okay. Trevor died last week." Neville said sadly.

"Oh, I'm sorry, Neville"

"Have you seen the new broom?" Ron asked Neville excitedly.

"Yeah, it's awesome. It's too bad I can't fly" Neville said.

"It's supposed to be just as good as the Firebolt!" Harry said.

"Yeah, did you see the twigs? They were perfect!" said Ron.

The four of them continued talking about the Thunderbolt.

There was a knock at the door of the compartment, and then it opened.

"Would you four like some treats?" asked the witch who always pushed the food trolley.

Harry got some pumpkin pasties and some cauldron cakes and a few chocolate frogs to share with everyone.

Hermione walked down to Kings Cross with Ginny and Mr. and Mrs. Weasley.

"Oh! You better hurry up! Your Head Girl, you don't want to be late!" Mrs. Weasley said as she gave Hermione a big hug and a kiss on the cheek.

"See ya' Mrs. Weasley, Mr. Weasley." Hermione said as she ran off toward the train.

Hermione pulled her trunk onto the train, and started heading toward the front. The Head Boy and Girl had their own compartment on the train so that they could meet each other and, if they don't already know each other, have a little time to get to know the person they will be sharing a "house" with. When she reached the Head compartment she pulled the door open to find that it was empty. She pushed her trunk under the seat and sat down to wait for the Head Boy.

Hermione was only sitting there for about a minute when the compartment door was shoved open again and she found herself staring into the face of the one and only Draco Malfoy.

"Malfoy?" Hermione said.

"And who else did you expect? Ernie Macmillan?" Malfoy laughed. Hermione couldn't say anything. How could her worst enemy be standing there in front of her as the person who she would have to live with and cooperate with for the entire school year?

"Stop staring at me!" Malfoy said and snapped Hermione out of her trance, Hermiones cheeks blushed; she hadn't realized that she was staring at him.

"Sorry" she replied quietly.

The two of them did not speak to each other after that. Hermione sat reading or gazing out the window, while Malfoy read or played with a deck of wizards cards. Eventually there was a knock at the door and it was pushed open.

"Here you go," said the witch pushing the food trolley as she handed each of them a chocolate frog, "These are for the Head Boy and Girl." Hermione and Malfoy each took the offered chocolate and muttered their thanks.

"Now what a sad pair you two are. You should be happy, it's your last year at Hogwarts and you are both the top of your class!" The witch said.

Neither Hermione nor Malfoy responded, but through her peripheral vision, Hermione saw that Malfoy was glaring at the witch, and the witch shut the door a little extra hard, and left the two kids to their silence.

Hermione started to feel the train slow down a little, and then it came to a screeching halt. Hermione and Malfoy both looked up at each other with confused looks on their faces, there was no way they had reached Hogsmead Station yet. Hermione started to feel cold, and then the light that had filtered into the train minutes ago seemed to become dull and gray.

"Dementors" Malfoy whispered with a shiver and moments later the door to their compartment slid open. Standing in the door way was a huge black hooded figure. The figure stood there sucking out any happiness that had once filled the minds of the two occupants. Hermione saw frost start grow on the glass of the compartment door, then blackness filled her, and she fainted.

Hermione opened her eyes, it was bleary, she could tell she was still on the train, and she felt a small jerk that told her that the train was moving again. Then she realized that she was lying down, but she couldn't tell exactly what she was laying on.

"Here," a soft voice told her, as a chocolate frog was pushed into her hand, "Eat this, it will make you feel better" She took a bite and sat up, but almost choked on the chocolate the moment she saw where her head had been resting.

"Are you okay?" Malfoy asked. Hermione didn't answer, but instead just stared at the blonde boy. Why was I lying on his lap? How did I end up there? Why did Draco Malfoy allow me to lye on his lap? How long was I there? "Will you stop staring at me?" Draco asked for the second time that day.

"Sorry" Hermione paused for a moment and then asked, "What happened?"

"You fainted, when the dementor came in. You got sort of ridged and then fell forward, so I picked you up. Then I had to go and restore order on the train once they all left. Apparently Potter used a patronus charm and sent all the dementors away. When I came back you still hadn't woken from the faint so, I sat down to wait."

"How long have I been unconscious?" said Hermione

"Probably about fifteen minutes."

"Really, that long?"

"Yeah, it was sort of…scary" Malfoy said.

Hermione was silent for a minute.

"Malfoy, why are you being so nice?"

"Why am I being so nice? Because I am not my father, I am not going to allow him to use me to create a replica of him. I don't want to be a death eater, I don't care about pureblood and muggle born, I am not my father, and I never want to be. I had not realized how terrible it all really was because I was blinded by him and my own ignorance. My father doesn't care about me, all he cares about is having someone to carry on the Malfoy name. But don't get me wrong, just because I'm being nice to you doesn't mean that I like Potter or Weasel, I still hate them both." Malfoy stopped talking just as soon as he realized that he was ranting. Just as he finished his ranting there was a knock at the compartment door and again is was pushed open.

Harry and Ron were standing in the doorway.

"Hermione, are you okay?" asked Harry.

"Yeah, I'm fine." Hermione responded.

"We heard you fainted." Ron said worried.

"Yeah, I did, but I'm okay now"

"Did you eat any chocolate?" Harry asked her

"Yeah, I had a little"

"You two can stop interrogating her, she's fine." Said Malfoy

Harry and Ron looked at Malfoy, like they just noticed he was there.

"What are you doing here Malfoy?" Ron asked

"Duh, why do you think I'm here Weasel. You're looking at the new head boy. You and potter here better watch you step this year." Malfoy said

Ron looked like he wanted to pounce on Malfoy.

"Oh, Ron, don't start this again." Hermione said

"I haven't started anything; it's _him_ that started it!" Ron retorted pointing a finger at Malfoy.

"Me? I didn't do anything" Malfoy said in a fake innocent voice. Hermione rolled her eyes.

"We should go find Dean and Seamus, I wonder if they have seen the new broom." Harry said to Ron. Ron sort of grunted at this, and Harry took that as an agreement and they left Malfoy and Hermione to themselves.

They still had a few hours left to the train ride. Sometime during these few hours Hermione had fallen asleep and Malfoy during this time had stared out the window, thinking.

* * *

**a/n**: If your reading this, I bet you have a minute to leave a quick review, and i will realy appriciate it if you do!  



End file.
